


Old friend(s)

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, old, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what if Spock Prime wasn't alone on Delta Vega with two of his oldest and dear friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old friend(s)

Jim Kirk collapsed in the entrance of the cave and the beasts tentacles wrapped around his leg. Jim looked up to see a figure holding a flamed torched attacking the beast. Now what was on their mind? The torch lit the wisp wrapped around Jim's leg. The wisp let go followed by a loud screech from the alien beast. Jim scrambled back, afraid, until he came to a abrupt stop by a backpack.

"Do nae be afraid." Came a Scottish gentle but generally older voice.

Jim turned his head in the direction of two older men.

One had a mustache and the other just looked like he went through hell. Years, perhaps, decades, living in a time where aging was not smoothed out quite well unlike how it was in the current modern day elderly medicine. The larger man had a black vest on with a couple pockets here and there. The older man coughed into his hand, appearing to be sick and pale, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Jim.

"Jim. . . How did you find us?" Came the southern voice from the older man.

"That is nae the captain," Came the Scottish man. "The captain does nae have blue eyes."

Jim turned around to hear the crunching of boots.

"Blue eyes?" The Vulcan repeated. He had a look of despair and sadness when he looked upon the young man. _This is not my Jim  thisisnotmyJim this is not my Jim THIS IS NOT MY JIM THISISNOTMYJIM this is not my Jim,_ the Vulcan thought. "Is your name James T. Kirk?"

"Yeah." Jim said.

"No," The older man said, with a cough. "Nero couldn't possibly have brought him here."

"Bones, there is a great chance that Nero may have some part in his arrival here," The Vulcan said, then he held his hand out for the young man. "I am Spock. If you prefer, you may call me Spock Prime."

Jim took the hand of the much older Spock.

"Good chance my ass." Bones Prime said.

Spock Prime helped the younger man up.

"But. . .  But Spock is on the _Enterprise_ , going in for a retreat, you can't be Spock," Jim said. "He is the captain."

Spock Prime let go of the younger man's hand.

"I have no desire to command the _Enterprise_ , and never will, and never have," Spock Prime said, cocking up a arched gray eyebrow. "What is the stardate?"

"2258." Jim said.

There was a gasp from the older men.

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"Oh my god," Bones Prime said. "WE WENT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-NINE DAMN YEARS INTO THE PAST!" followed by a cough.

"Now I don't feel so out of date with the engines." Scotty Prime said, looking on the bright side.

"I don't believe you." Jim said.

"May we engage in a mind meld?" Spock asked.

"Uh, no way! I don't trust Vulcans." Jim said.

"Oh god, Nero's a piece of work." Bones Prime said.

That attitude reminded Jim of his friend, Bones.

"It is the joining of minds," Spock Prime said. "Leonard, I recommend you rest and save your breath."

"Bronchitis is not the best illness to have." Bones Prime said.

"I told you to get it treated." Spock Prime said.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Bones Prime said.

"May I speak on the behalf of Spock, that you were in fact, quite ill when we joined the Ambassador on his mission." Scotty Prime said.

"I have and always will be, your friend,Jim," Spock Prime said. "In any walks of life. Shame we met this early." Spock appeared to be disappointed.  "I have always been loyal to you . . . that loyalty will never waver."

Jim saw something that he hadn't seen in the Spock he had met. There was warmth, aged, ancientness, and comfort. It was truly:  Un-Vulcan.

"Okay," Jim said. "Let's do it.  Just don't mess with my mind."

Spock Prime frowned.

"I wouldn't dare." Spock Prime said.

Spock Prime applied his fingers to the Psi points of Jim's head and let the story sink in with the phrase, "My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind. . ." Jim could see an image of a young man, smiling, looking up in the direction of what was probably Spock Prime.  He had a lock of hair unlike him. He had on a captain's shirt. The emotion towards him was gratifying, perhaps more than that, more than lovers, but more of a deeper level. A connection. Completeness. Calm. Content. Loyalty.

_Jim listened to the story being explained in his mind about Nero._

_"He's dead, Spock." The doctor reported._

_The direction of the view turned downwards and there was heavy remorse. He saw a weapon of the sorts laid down on the ground. There was heavy guilt on those shoulders. The vision became blurry at first. Until the scene changed to a different one in apartment of some kind. It was probably prior to the twenty-first century. It looked so primitive with a light switch. The man was in a plaid shirt leaning his back against the door with his arms folded and a smug smile set about his face. There was nostalgia._

_"What does our timeline diverge?" The man asked._

_"Captain. . . Edith Keeler must die." Came Spock Prime's voice._

_Jim watched the man's face became pale and a deep sadness sink in. The scene changed to a much different one that had a transparent wall dividing the two from one another, Jim saw the man was older and his once golden hair had since turned to brown and he had his hands on the window appearing to be concerned. Everything behind him was a blur. The old but generally youthful man was whispered, "Spock." The view met his eyes. Those hazel trusting eyes full of compassion and a level that was similar to Spock Prime's._

_"S. . . Ship safe?" The older Spock asked._

_"Yes." The younger man said._

_"How do you like my solution? . . ." The older Spock asked. "To my Kobiyashi Maru."_

_There was a twinge of sadness in those hazel eyes as his hands became an unfamiliar shape. The man had a look of loss and it seemed as though his heart was breaking by the inside. Breaking into hundreds if not thousands of pieces. The man had a small smile as he replied, "You did fine, Spock." It then occurred to Jim that this man was his counterpart. His other self. The man he could have become if not for Nero's attack. They were different people physically, but maybe the same person by the inside._

Spock Prime let go of the man's head after the story concluded.

"I am sorry for the emotional transference," Spock Prime apologized. "It is a side effect."

"Your friendship. . ." Jim said. "I might share that with my Spock?"

"There is no might in this equation," Spock Prime said, rather darkly. "You _will_."

"And we are going tae bring you back tae your ship, captain!" Scotty Prime said, helping the older man up.

"I am not a captain." Jim said, at disbelief.

"To us, you are." Bones Prime said, followed by a cough.

"There's a federation post nearby," Spock Prime said. "Now it seems very convenient to use."

The small group of four people went out, along with their medical supplies. It became apparent to Jim that Bones Prime was his most well known friend, Leonard Horatio McCoy. Now he seemed so different but the  occasional, "Pointy eared hobgoblin," followed by "Delta Vega in our timeline wasn't covered in snow!" remark sounded a lot like what his friend would refer to Spock even if he wasn't there to witness their first meeting. Bones Prime applied a hypo to his neck, easing the symptoms, and his attitude shifted. Bones Prime had one arm wrapped around Scotty Prime's shoulders.  His coughing had subsided. The Vulcan looked over toward the older man in concern then back in the direction they were heading.

For being so old, Spock Prime was remarkably fast in the snow.

* * *

 

Spock Prime opened the door first and left it wide open for Scotty  Prime and Bones Prime to enter after Jim came in. The cold breeze entered the facility constrasting the warm air. He lowered his hood down then shut the door with a loud smack. Scotty Prime put one hand on the doctor's forehead then he looked over to the Vulcan. The look on Scotty Prime's face wasn't any of the good kinds.

"Get tae f--" A shorter man came down the hallway. "Are you the relief?  I have been stuck here for weeks!"

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow turning toward the younger Scottish  man.

"Is your name Montgomery Scott by any chance?" Spock Prime asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "Though everyone calls me Scotty." He looked over toward the two older men. "We do nae have a med bay. He needs medical attention."

Scotty Prime looked at his counterpart then back to Spock Prime with a bewildered expression easily reading "We look nothing alike!" Scotty Prime went with Scotty down the hall, aiding a limping Bones Prime to walk, and went on a discussion on transwarp beaming. Bones Prime could feel a cold chill travel down his side. Where was it coming from? They were not trudging out in the cold.  Scotty could feel the same cold unusual chill about the hall around the older man.

"Transwarp beaming is impossible!"

"Nae, nae really."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is  Montgomery Scott, I am the future you. Transwarp beaming is possible. And do you have a bed for my ailing friend tae lay on?"

Scott stared at Scotty Prime soaking in the information then he looked over to Spock Prime who nodded. Spock Prime had a family resemblence to the first Vulcan who went to the academy and then it occurred to Scotty that he was from the future. A strange one that lead him here. It was fairly possible for such a event to occur. They were from the future! Obviously that meant transwarp beaming must be possible.

"Yes, we do have a spare. Keenser usually sleeps in the chair."

"Keenser?"

"You never met him."

"Nae ever."

"He graduated from Star Fleet Academy."

The group headed to the room with technology spread about the place. There were two separate cubicle like beaming modified machines. Keenser was sitting on the desk watching the small group come in. Keesner's eyes stuck on the two Scottys who were discussing about transwarp beaming. Spock Prime and Kirk shared a conversation that Keenser otherwise would not be paying attention. Scotty Prime put the ailing doctor on the bed.

"So, what about my other self?" Jim asked.

"He died sixteen years, two months, three days, three hours, and thirty seven minutes ago." Spock Prime said. 

Jim paused, at first quite, noticing the stoic expression on the older Vulcan's face.

Jim saw a look of grief and sadness in those eyes.

"How did he die?" Jim asked.

"A hero, helping others," Spock Prime said. "He was my best friend."

Jim put one hand on the older Vulcan's shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss." Jim said.

"I felt his death." Spock said.

Jim took his hand off Spock's shoulder.

"Uh, that is a little creepy." Jim said.

"We had a connection, a psychic one," Spock said. "One that was made during our five year voyage in space. We were like brothers."

"That is comforting to hear," Jim said. "I never seen my brother in years."

Spock Prime's eyes darted in the direction of Jim.

"George Samuel Kirk Junior just went up and left his only brother?" Spock Prime asked. "That is illogical, George Kirk would have gone after him."

"My dad died before I was born." Jim said.

Spock sighed, briefly closing his eyes.

"Your father was a great man," Spock Prime said. "He inspired my Jim to enlist into Star Fleet. He was one of his role models. I met him, in fact," Spock had a fond smile at that. "Several years ago before . . . Before my Jim died." Scotty was inputting a new formula into the machine while Scotty Prime was chatting to Keenser regarding his species and just how cute he appeared to be. "He was a good father."

"Did I know my brother?"

"In fact, you did, you had a healthy and strong relationship with him."

Jim smiled.

"Where you want tae go?" Scotty asked.

"The  _Enterprise_ ," Spock Prime said. "And you are going with the captain."

"Woah, woah, he is a captain?" Scotty  asked.

"Not at the moment."  Jim said,with a frown.

"Will be," Spock Prime said. "Legendary in fact. And quite creative with the prime directive."

Therer was a glint of knowingness in Scotty Prime's eyes.

"You are goin' tae love her." Scotty Prime said.

"How do I get command over the ship when I am not supposed to be on there?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I am emotionally compromised over the loss of my planet and potentially my parents," Spock Prime said. "This is your destiny. Commanding the _Enterprise_. I believe this phrase comes to meaning: _piss me off_."

"I never thought I hear you'll say that, Spock." Came a weak older voice from across.

The faintest of all smiles appeared on Spock's face.

Jim nodded.

"All right," Jim said. "I can do that." He found it odd to hear a Vulcan using a earth phrase they shouldn't be accustomed to. "Mr Spock. . . what about your friends?"

"Never underestimate the greatest engineer in the galaxy!" Scotty Prime said.

"Mr Kirk, the transporter is ready." Scotty said.

"Good luck." Spock Prime said.

Jim went into the machine and Scotty went into the other machine. Scotty Prime slid up the bars to the machine. Spock Prime, from beside him, held up his hand making the Vulcan gesture, "Live long and prosper, young Jim." The human boy vanished in a golden flash as did the young engineer. Keenser tugged at Scotty Prime's leg appearing to be concerned, worried, and scared, but mostly all three.  Spock Prime lowered his hand then he went over to the doctor's side. The doctor was resting. God knows what he must be feeling. So old and worn by the pages of time, so nearly unrecognizable. The only recognizable feature about Bones was the fact he had a southern accent and that voice able to complain about the antics of Spock and Jim.

Scotty Prime looked over to Keenser.

There was a conversation going through their eyes, something awfully unique on itself. Keenser pressed a button that allowed a certain function to activate. Spock Prime was by the bedside of Bones Prime holding the old man's hand. There was a unmistakable friendship these two shared that was something everyone on the original _Enterprise_ had shared with Captain Kirk  on the bridge and off the bridge. Scotty Prime silently went to work setting a new set of coordinates. It was guess work. Where would the sick bay be at the time in warp?  

_"Spock, why did you come back for me?" Bones asked, stunned as he was freezing in the snow and the Vulcan helped him up._

_"You are my friend,Doctor McCoy," Spock had replied. "We go together, or not at all."_

_"Ah, what about the girl?" Bones asked._

_"She can find another mate suitable for her." Spock replied._

_Bones had the smallest of all smiles on his face as they head in the direction they were coming back from. The wind was terrible, and plain damn awful. He was lucky that he wasn't getting frost bites all over or getting repairable damage to his body parts by being out in the bitter cold for so long. For  awhile he had believed Spock would stay with the banished woman leaving behind the federation, The Enterprise, and Jim for her when there could be a way to go home. But Spock coming for him gave Bones hope. Hope that their humanity has been rubbing off Spock and he has access to his emotions unlike how he suppressed them._

_"Spock! Bones! Spock! Bones! Can you hear me?" Came Jim's voice._

_"Jim!" Bones shouted._

_"Bones!" Came Jim's voice._

Now they were so far away from Jim. It could make Bones cry at the bitter fate placed upon him. He could have screamed at the universe, at the sky, and curse it for eternity. There was no going to be reunited with Jim in the land of the living except if Bones had passed away. A twist of fate that was cruel. They were on a arctic planet. Jim was in the afterlife, in another time, stuck. It was unfair! Entirely unfair. Bones Prime should have died before him. Not  _Admiral James T. Kirk_!  He felt anguish at the universe. Bitter hate for it. Bones Prime felt a hand laid itself on his shoulder.  A comforting one. Familiar. Young. Confident.

" _Spock needs you more than he did before, Bones,_ " Came the familiar voice. " _Your work here is not done yet. It will crush Spock into pieces if you die now. Spock can't die alone without his friend._ "

Jim Prime sounded young.

Young as he had known the man during the five year maiden voyage.

" _Jim. . ._ " Bones Prime muttered.

" _Take care of Spock, will you_?" He was in the dark and he couldn't see a thing.

But Bones Prime could picture Jim Prime standing before him with his hand on his shoulder and a raised golden eyebrow.

" _I will . . . if he doesn't kill me first._ " Bones Prime said.

He could easily picture Jim Prime's face's brightening up followed by a light pat on his shoulder and Jim's laughter.

" _That's my Bones!_ " Jim Prime said. " _We will be waiting for you two!_ "

Two?

What about  Scotty Prime?

And then Jim's voice was no more.

Scotty Prime slid up the bar  watching the figures vanish.

"Goodbye, doctor." Scotty Prime said.

Keenser looked up to see that Scotty Prime, was in fact, a ghost.  Scotty Prime had taken a 'rest' during the trudge to the base. First sign of death for Scotty was numbness. He resumed the trip even though he was dead. They hadn't seen his body due to the accumulating snow and moved on not noticing they were leaving a dead body behind. Scotty Prime appeared a lot younger in the next second that passed but still recognizable. He flipped out a communicator.

"Captain,one tae beam up." Scotty Prime said.

"Welcome home, Scotty." Came a voice that Keenser didn't recognize.

Scotty Prime vanished in thin air as did the communicator. Though Keenser would later swear he saw the engineer close the lid with a smile that was wide and happy.

* * *

"Who beamed these two to my med bay?"

Spock Prime looked over to see a younger man  with a attitude coming over.

"Hey," Bones said, seeing a familiarity with Spock Prime. "Have we met before?"

Spock Prime nodded.

"I believe we have," Spock Prime looked over to his ailing friend. "My friend is sick. He has bronchitis."

Bones eyes widened taking in the appearance of the elderly man.

"Oh my god, bronchitis, at his age?" Bones said. "Nurse Chapel!"

Spock Prime sat by the side of Bones Prime and he waited for his friend to wake up. The ship was going in warp drive changing course for Nero shortly. He could hear the hums of the engines. The floors were vibrating with it. Scotty Prime would have liked the purr of the engines, speaking of which: why did he send them here rather than wait for a vessel to come over and pick what was left of their small group. Spock Prime was puzzled. Not every day did he get puzzled.

In the time that transpired between the fight with Nero, Bones Prime was stable and getting back to his regular health.

Spock Prime did not leave Bones Prime side.

"Spock, let me tell you this, you asked."

"I do not see how painful it is."

"It might be for you," Jim said. "And it be a huge shock."

"Nothing shocks me. Shock is a illogical emotion. Fascination is a logical state of interest." Spock replied.

Oh god.

Did he really sound like that when he was younger? If Spock Prime was thinking what he was thinking, then his younger self never served under Christopher Pike for eleven years.  Spock Prime looked over to see that indeed, he wasn't at all 'developed' to be prepared to serve with James T. Kirk that he knew. Perhaps it was for the best that in a messed up timeline they still get together to save the world. Spock raised an eyebrow as he approached, Jim walked out of the med bay whistling innocently, and there was something of a shock in the man's eyes.

"You are Ambassador Spock."

"I have heard you had the rank of Commander for some time."

"Affirmative."

"And you must want to know why Doctor McCoy and I are here."

"Doctor McCoy is currently aiding in the transfer of patients down to Earth." The reply was cold, emotionless, and monotone.

 _I was not always like that, was I?_ , Spock  Prime wondered.

"This is my friend," Spock Prime motioned over to the resting body. "Doctor McCoy. We were beamed by our version of Mr Scott who I fear . . . is not well." He lowered his gaze turning back toward his younger self. "After his recovery, we will aid in the recovery of Vulcan, and you, besides, wouldn't  your own kin be viewed as outcasts to the repopulation of Vulcan? You are better use up here then down there."

"How am I of use up here?"

"Jim will never tell you this," Spock Prime said. "But he needs someone like you to be there. A Vulcan of both worlds. Maybe not as much as my Jim did with me. . . but. . . since there is no Gary Michell to take a place in history I can assume the universe will present a way." He took off a pendant then handed it to his counterpart. "I don't need this anymore.."

Spock took the pendent and opened it to reveal it is a holo-emitter.

"I assume you know you are living in alternate universe, a rather darker one  I lived in," Spock Prime added. "I already have a keepsake.  Memories . . and a doctor."

Spock looked over to the doctor then back to Spock Prime.

"Did this not happen in your universe?"

"Not at all."

"And our mother?"

"She died in 2300, she lived a long and prosper life, my father grieved and then he remarried."

"That was a logical choice."

"No."

" _No_?"

"He did it out of biological needs at first, and then, he fell for her. At least, that is how I believe it. She was there when he broke apart and died."

"He died?'

"Affirmative."

"Were you there?"

"No. I was busy on a important mission, we were. . . estranged."

Spock paused looking down toward the holo-emitter then toward his other self. It became clear to Spock Prime that their relationship in this universe could be better. A universe where he accepted his son's choice and his human half, even to the point of his emotions. The look of 'My father and I are not estranged' clearly indicated that. A relationship with his father that he never had. Perhaps it would grow stronger due to the loss of Amanda. He had been in grief after her death much as Spock Prime had been for Jim's death, twice.

"Why do you care about Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"Because he is my friend," Spock Prime said. "And friends are there for each other.  He has been there for me for one hundred twenty-nine  years."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"One hundred twenty-nine years . . ." Spock said. "A human cannot obviously live that long as he has."

"I was much like you long ago." Spock Prime said.

Bones Prime's eyes opened.

"All right, you pointy eared hobgoblin, where is Scotty?" Bones Prime asked, feeling weak and yet slowly regaining his strength.

Spock Prime, Spock was surprised to see this, had a delightful smile.

Bones Prime's eyes widened.

"Two Spock's!" Bones Prime said. "I am going insane."

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

"Whatever decision you make, you will live with prosper." Spock Prime said.

The younger Spock walked out of the room with his hands behind his back holding the pendent.

"Spock?" Bones Prime said. "Where is Scotty?"

Spock Prime looked over toward Bones Prime sadly.

"I believe he died," Spock Prime said. "Leonard."

Bones Prime sighed.

"At least he had some purpose," Bones Prime said. "Spock . . . I heard Jim."

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow.

"Illogical, the captain has not been in here." Spock Prime said.

"No, Spock, _our_ Jim!" Bones Prime said. "He is waiting for us. At one point I was dying. He told me to stay."

"You were." Spock Prime said.

"And you didn't tell the kid?" Bones Prime asked.

"We did not," Spock Prime said. "Your potential death was a logical one as you have lived a long and prosper life."

"Apparently, I am not done living that life!" Bones Prime said, with a frown.

Bones walked in along with Nurse Chapel.

"Amuse, me, Doctor." Spock  Prime said.

Bones stopped, confused, in his tracks along with Nurse Chapel puzzled by what he meant that.

_How can a human amuse a Vulcan?_

"Oh, for example, making sure you get a mate for your next biological needs!" Bones Prime said. "I am going to make sure you live long enough to be a grandfather." He waved his hand that had some strength in it.  "Also, make sure that you get taken care of properly and your wishes get respected. I listened to your will for two straight hours before embarking on this trip, damn it Spock, because I knew that if you didn't make it then someone else would have to make sure you did. That's why I insisted we go earlier."

"You were the one who requested to be aboard," Spock Prime said. "And rushed my departure."

"And I am damn proud of that decision, I don't need Romulans rough housing an elderly!" Bones Prime said. "You are just lucky I had my hypo."

"As I recall, there was no rough housing." Spock Prime said.

"Spock,denying it is not helping. I may be old like you but my memory is crystal clear. Do you remember those tribbles?" Bones Prime said.  "I still remember those tribbles clear as day."

 _Is this what Spock and I will be?,_ Bones wondered as he watched the bickering, _a old married couple?_

"I do." Spock Prime said.

"Scotty was the one insistent on coming with," Bones Prime said. "I can't blame him. He wanted to be useful somewhere else other than the engineer corps."

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

Bones approached the two along with Nurse Chapel.

"Are you two married?" Bones asked.

The response was the same from the two: hunched eyebrows, sharp glaring eyes, and a ' _I will kill you if you say we were_ ' expression they replied, "No."

"You are the last patient," Bones said. "And visitor."

"Are you going to return when the ship has been repaired?" Spock Prime asked.

"I might," Bones said. "Or I might not."

"Who are you?" Bones Prime asked.

"Leonard McCoy, as I assume you are me, as well." Bones said.

Bones Prime's jaw dropped and there was shock in his eyes.

"This is a screwed up universe," Bones Prime said. "I never had dark brown hair."

"Nurse Chapel, get the patient a wheelchair." Bones said, as Bones Prime put his jaw back up.

"I do not," Bones Prime said. "I can walk--" Bones Prime started to get up off the biobed  only to nearly fall, Spock Prime caught the older man using his outstretched arm  "On my own."

"Leonard, you are recovering from a illness that your body is still fighting off," Spock Prime said, as Nurse Chapel brought over a chair. "You must rest. I will pull your wheelchair."

Bones Prime looked over to see Nurse Chapel with that recognizable beehive hair style. She was the best nurse he ever had asides to co-working with M'Benga, it was all good. That smile faded from the older doctor's face as he looked over toward his counterpart with a glare that could kill. Spock Prime lowered Bones Prime into the chair.

"Listen," Bones Prime said. "We are just very good friends. One day Spock is going to cheat you out on your mind and you will be left with a mess."

"I believe that is not likely to happen." Spock Prime said. 

"Why, Spock?" Bones Prime said.

"Because we are going to prevent that ship from ever being found, Leonard."  Spock Prime said.

A smile appeared on Bones Prime's face.

"We are sending them hell." Bones Prime said.

"Sending them straight to hell, where they belong." Spock Prime said.

It was strange to hear a Vulcan speak so strongly and emotionally about a unknown subject.

"Do I want to know what you are talking about?" Bone asked.

"No." Bones Prime said.

"Negative." Spock Prime added.

"The transporter is ready for you." Bones said.

"Pardon me, but we will take the shuttle," Spock Prime said. "Your choice to chose a transporter is illogical. Live long and prosper, doctor."

Spock Prime wheeled Bones Prime out of the room.

"Thank you." Bones Prime said.

"It is the least I can do, doctor," Spock Prime said. "In a month, we will track down the Botany Bay and destroy it."

And the doors closed behind Spock Prime, Nurse  Chapel and Bones of this universe followed afterwards. Some would say there was a smile of comfort on the old man's face as he watched the _Enterprise_ vanish from his line of sight as the shuttle descended toward the atmosphere safely. Some would say it was because no one would go through the hell Bones Prime and the crew went through because of Khan. But what people can be sure is that Spock Prime had his hand on Bones Prime's shoulder.  Bones Prime had one final farewell to the _Enterprise_ as the shuttle descended.

"Goodbye, _Enterprise_." Bones Prime muttered.

Bones Prime had a feeling he would never step foot on _that_ ship, again. He simply wouldn't be alive to do so.  So many years he spent on the old ship making memories.  The _Enterprise_ was home. And this wasn't the _Enterprise_ he called home. His eyes lowered down toward his wrinkled hands. The hands that saved countless lives in the hundred so years that had passed. Arthritis had affected his hands to the smallest tasks such as the Vulcan nerve pinch.  One day Bones Prime would step foot back into his sick bay. Back into his _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ with his family.

Bones Prime had a road ahead of him: taking care of Spock Prime.

**The End.**


End file.
